


Ride A Cowboy

by Braindeadzombie, knitejin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Caleb Quinn is a designated GILF, Cowgirl Position, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The Male Survivor is left anonymous - You can use is as a self insert as well if you'd like, darlin', kinda dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindeadzombie/pseuds/Braindeadzombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitejin/pseuds/knitejin
Summary: After enduring trials back to back, one male survivor found themselves slipping into the tattered old bed in the Dead Dawg Saloon. What seemed like a split second of rest turned out to be much longer, and the resident of this realm wants to show them some good ol' hospitality.
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Male Survivor, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/You
Kudos: 22





	Ride A Cowboy

It’s been about a week of just pure trials, back to back. The survivor was on what felt like their fiftieth trial by the time they stepped foot in the Dusty Dawg Saloon. He doesn’t know why his instinct drove him upstairs, but he found himself crawling into one of the aged beds. Within seconds the mattress hugged their body, feeling all snug. It's been ages since they've actually had the comfort of laying in a bed.  _ Just twenty seconds, twenty. . . _

It almost feels like a dream to them but the thud of boots and the click of the door brings them back to reality when Caleb is smirking at them, "Well well darlin’, you look awful ‘appy in ma bed"

The male survivor sat up with a mixed expression of fright and tiredness. They backed themselves into the farthest corner of the bed as their hazy vision began to clear. Coming face to face with a leather belt, tattered and worn - sporting silver bullets along it. Caleb just stares intensely at them, the smirk on his face growing wider as he sauntered over to them. The metal clinking of his belt rang gently through the room with each step, it was almost melodic. 

The killer stands in front of them, before pressing a knee in the bed as it dips. "Aww, no need to act scared darling. I'm just showing ya a little. . .hospitality for that sweet little ass if yours”.

The survivor turned his eyes away, "Just hook me already, stop fucking around. You're just wasting your time and letting my teammates get shit done." His fingers curled into fists as he stared at the scared cowboy. For a split second he thought he had somewhat of the upper hand taunting the Deathslinger.  _ That's right, focus on me dumbass.  _ The air surrounding them was dead silent; the only sound was the groaning floorboards and creaking of the weathered windows. 

Caleb laughed before he leaned closer to the survivor, "The funny thing is darlin' ...your comrades have long been sacrificed." 

The survivor's smug look slipped into shock. _ No, no I couldn't have slept through the entire trial! _ His eyes slowly made their way down towards Deathslinger's gun. It was painted completely in a dark crimson that reeked of iron. Tears dared to spill from his eyes as he can only picture the screams of his fellow survivors.  _ I'm so fucking stupid, I let them down . . . _

Caleb broke the survivor's thoughts, "You should have seen how they gurgled n' drowned in their own bodies." He sang it in a sickly sweet voice.

Anger, frustration, and guilt stirred within his chest. "WELL THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-", a solid, hearty slap came across his face, throwing his vertigo off for a second or two. 

Caleb climbed further onto the bed and grabbed the survivor by the throat. "Now list'n hear darlin', I reckon y-”

"Or what . . .", the survivor glared into Caleb's sunken baby blue eyes. His pulse thumped aggressively a bit against the cowboy's palm. "You're going to kill me?"

Caleb’s stare hardened. If looks could kill right now, then the survivor would have been skewered alive right now. 

The hand on his throat tightened, his airway being restricted. His lungs began to burn at the lack of air. This was it, they were gonna die right here and they deserved it for letting down their friends. The pressure on his neck disappeared, allowing them to inhale the hot desert air. For a slim second, a glimmer of hope appeared before them but it disappeared as quickly as it came as Caleb roughly grabbed his face. Yanking him closer to the cowboy as he lays almost across his lap.

"Now, now boy, you're acting awfully bad with such a dirty mouth", Caleb hissed. His other hand gripping his hair with an iron grasp. He let out an agitated sigh, "Yer lucky I like pretty boys like you, or I would have to hurt this cute little face of yours."

The survivor groaned in pain as he swore a couple strands of hair were ripped from his scalp. "Fuck off - let me go, argh!" He completely stilled when he heard that all too familiar sound of the Deathslinger's speargun reloading. It was a threat: _ shut up before I shut you up. _

Caleb clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth teasingly, "Darlin', don't taint yer pretty face with such dirty nonsense. It doesn't suit you." He pulled at the younger man's hair with a bit more leeway now that the survivor understood all too well:  _ put up a fight and I'll kill you.  _

For the first time in a long time the survivor felt as though his need to survive was top priority. As though if the Deathslinger killed him, he wouldn't return to the campsite. He would be lost forever, unfound by any God forsaken soul. Maybe he wanted just that. Maybe he wanted to be lost to the fog forever. "Why are you doing this - you could just sacrifice me. . . You can simply end this and please that stupid thing that trapped us here", he said through gritted teeth.

Caleb tsked him, "What fun would tha be? Like I said darlin', I'm just showing ya a bit of hospitality." He strategically maneuvers the survivor around - yanking and pulling him more than anything - till the younger man was fully straddling his thighs. Caleb's voice dropped into a husky whisper, "How about you repay me for sparring ya, darlin'?”

The survivor felt his stomach coil in both disgust and arousal at Caleb's proposition. This was wrong, so very wrong to do. It was an unspoken rule amongst the survivors that you didn't fuck any of the slashers. Though rumors often whispered among the others that some dipped their toes in the slasher water, everyone was very hushed or hostile about the act. He felt so disgusted but yet turned on.

Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins with the need of survival to do this. Or maybe, he truly liked the idea of being fucked by this monster. Perhaps it was the thought of doing something so taboo behind his fellow survivors’ back that made him press his lips against the older man's. His hands reaching down to palm the cowboy's attention starved cock that strained against his pants. He felt Deathslinger moan against lips as he continued to run his palm against his clothed cock. There was this slight desperation, almost as though he was purposely trying to get the killer to cum early, but it didn't work. 

The older man bit gently at the survivor's bottom lip, slowly letting go with a deep groan. He grabbed his gun from the bed and placed it on the nightstand. To allow more space on the bed, and to also keep the gun in the survivor's vision. A reminder to them that one of them will always have the upperhand here.

"No need to rush'. We got all the time one could ever dream of", Caleb ran his hands up the survivor's thighs. Following the muscles that led them to their ass. Large hands grabbed and kneaded at the younger man's ass roughly causing the survivor to jolt further forward to escape the rough treatment. 

"I got ya Darlin', don't worry", Caleb whispered into his ear. A muffled slap echoed within the room as he slapped the younger man's ass. However, it didn't satisfy him. Caleb wanted to see the survivor's skin blossom red with his every touch, muscles tighten and tremble, hear the survivor cry out. He needed more.

"Fuck!" The survivor yelped as another slap was delivered to his ass. Pain throbbed where Caleb had slapped him, there was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. He tried to keep his mind off the gun, off the fact he was trying to get off a killer so he didn't get skinned alive. Yet, he liked this feeling of terrifying urgency to get this man off. Perhaps this place finally rotted his brain because the need for survival just felt unimportant at this point compared to his primal desire to absolutely get wrecked by this dirty bastard. 

Deft hands undid the button of Caleb's slacks. As the survivor looked down he gasped when the cowboys thick, throbbing cock stood tall and red with arousal. It made his mouth water. He needed to take this cock into his mouth, hoping maybe a blowjob would be enough for the sharpshooter to let him go. 

"Like wha you see darlin?" Caleb smirked.

The survivor muttered a "fuck yes" as his fingers traced upside the Deathslinger's cock. Tracing alongside the veins, until his fingers swirled along the tip of his cock. He could feel his pulse throb against his throat, his heartbeat racing as the adrenaline in his body began to cause him to shake. 

"Look at ya trembling", Caleb chuckled. He wrapped his left hand around the younger man's throat, while his right delivered another bruising slap against the survivor's ass. "I bet tha mouth of yours does some real magic there, huh'", Caleb said. Was a mixture between a compliment and a snide remark. Either way, the survivor lazily nodded his head. 

The survivor wrapped his fingers around Deathslinger's cock, feeling it twitch and throb in his grasp. He tried to move to get into position but the killer denied him. 

"Beg for me darlin'", Caleb tightened his hold around his neck, "Let me know how badly you want my cock."

"Please...please let me suck your cock." He gasped, eyes averting to the ground as his cheeks redden in embarrassment.  _ How shameful _ \- he thought - having to beg the man that killed all his friends for his cock. He felt the hand on his throat tightened, squeezing down hard on his windpipe until tears formed in his eyes from the lack of air. He then felt Caleb's other hand thread through his hair before violently pulling it so that the survivor was forced to look up at the older man. He felt a spark of fear and arousal creep up through his body as Caleb glared down at him.

"Now now, darlin," Caleb growled, "if you want my cock, you better beg harder than that poor piss take. And you better look at me when you do it."

The survivor swallowed down any sense of pride they had left for the sake of staying on Caleb's good side. He locked eyes with Caleb's. "Please Caleb," He cried out "I want your cock so badly. Please give it to me and let me wrap my slutty little lips around it. I want it so badly, please give me it." 

Silence filled the air for a moment before Caleb threw his head back, chuckling at the survivor's expense. He smirked down at him. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll give ya what you want”, Caleb removed his hands from the survivor, allowing them to get comfortable. His hands roamed and grabbed at the survivor's clothes, "Take it off for me, Darlin'." He noted the slight hesitation in the survivor's movement and couldn't help but grin.  _ That's right, bare it all to me. . . _

The survivor removed his coat, tossing it onto the dusted floorboards with his shirt following after. His skin broke out into goosebumps as Caleb groped him with cold hands. Calloused hands traced every faint muscular line across his abdomen.  _ Swallow your pride God dammit! _

“Ain't this a lot better darlin'? Gonna look real handsome watching you suck my cock off." Caleb stroked himself as the survivor settled in between his legs. He watched with amusement as the younger man stared with dark pupils at his cock. "I just know that pretty mouth of yours will fit perfectly around me.” He smirked before reaching and grabbing his jaw and forcibly opening his mouth. 

Without a second thought his cock was fully submerged within the survivor's mouth. His fingers gripped tightly at Caleb's thighs as the killer face fucked him. A few more thrusts and Caleb's hands disappeared for a second. Instead the calloused hands rested upon his shoulders, massaging the overused muscles.

"Go on now, boy'", Caleb let out a deep sigh “Get to work.” He watched the younger man wrap their hands around the base of his cock, using the saliva to effectively pump his cock with ease. The younger man's tongue lapped and swirled alongside his entire length. Caleb watched with hooded eyes as the survivor smacked his cock against their tongue. The survivor held eye contact with him as he continued doing so before taking him all in with one fluid motion. 

Caleb hissed as the survivor sucked the tip of his cock, "Slow down there darlin', you're gonna make me cum and I ain't ready yet." He rolled his hips watching the tip of his cock disappear passed the survivor's lips. "Fuck, right there darlin'. . . just like that", Caleb moaned. He delivered yet again a strong slap against his ass, causing the other to graze his teeth slightly against his cock.

Caleb hissed as the survivor's teeth scrapped against the sensitive flesh of his cock. He delivered an even harsher slap on to their ass, watching the supple flesh jiggle from the force of his hit. He kept his assault on their ass until his own hand began to sting.

They gasped from the pain, their skin burning after each slap. Caleb took this opportunity to thrust all the way into their mouth. Shoving his full cock down their throat, moaning as their throat wrapped around his cock. He gagged, tears forming in the survivor's eyes as Caleb's cock assaulted their mouth and throat. His nails clawed and dug into the older man's thighs, small crescent dents formed on his skin as he continued his brutal pace.

"Tha's it, take my cock like the whore ya are."

He felt his heart pound throughout his body as the killer's cock continued to be shoved deep within his throat. Saliva dripped from his mouth, dribbling down everywhere. His head firmly held in place by the two large hands on his temples. It was probably the adrenaline, the primal need to fuck, or the lack of oxygen - maybe a combination of it all - but he needed more. He managed to raise his head, teary red eyes staring back at Caleb's. 

"That's right, look at you. . . S'good to me with that pretty mouth of yours", Caleb panted out. He closed his eyes and groaned as his orgasm closed in. 

Without warning there was a burst of movement between the two. Caleb now had the survivor trapped underneath between his thighs, face fucking the younger man into the jaded mattress. He planted his palms against the wall for leverage as he looked down at him. "Right there darlin', fuck - take all of me", he moaned. 

_ I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to -  _

A slap across his face rattled his brain. He forced his eyes to focus on Caleb looking down at him. His lungs were stinging, burning at the lack of oxygen. 

"Can't have ya dying on me now. Ain't that a bit rude, handsome?" He wore a shit-eating grin on his face, "Just a little more." Caleb ran his calloused fingers through the survivor's hair, his thumb gently rubbing against the abused scalp. It seemed like a sweet gesture until he gripped it again with force. Twisting the hair in his hand enough that the survivor felt parts of his hair being ripped out. The muffled sounds of pain that vibrates around his cock made Caleb even more excited. He enjoyed watching the survivor struggle and wantonly moan from the pain of it all. Caleb snapped his hips faster, the survivor's nose smashed against his navel. 

The younger man clawed at Caleb's toned legs, red stripes blossoming on his skin before gripping them. His throat felt as though it would break at any moment. His vision grew blurry and his eyes stung from the tears as the brutal mouth fucking continued.

The muscles in Caleb's legs tensed, his thrusts started to sputter as he came close to his peak. After a few harsh snap of his hips, Caleb groaned loudly as he came deep inside the survivor's throat. They coughed and gagged as cum shot down their throat. The younger man attempted to pull away but found himself being forcibly held in place to take all of Caleb's cum. As Caleb pulled his cock out, a line of saliva mixed with cum connected from his cock to their mouth.

"Fuck, ook at ya. Lookin’ so cute covered in my cum."

The survivor coughed repeatedly, trying to hack up whatever cum was lingering in their throat. However, a hard hand smacked down over their lips, making sure that coughing it out wasn't an option. Caleb was going to force every drop to be swallowed. After a minute or two, the killer removed his hands and rested them once again against the wall. The tip of Caleb's cock rested against his lips - glistening with saliva and precum.  _ This is all right? I'm good after this right? RIGHT?  _

Caleb chuckled as he reached down, grabbing and smacking his cock against the survivor's cheek. The tall cowboy got up from the bed with a sigh, "I bet you're quite popular with them survivors back at camp?" He turned around and began fiddling with the pockets of his leather coat. 

The survivor wiped his eyes. The slick, wet feeling of all sorts of liquids on his face sent a mixture of feelings, but he can't deny the strongest being one of pure satisfaction.  _ We're all done now, time to go . . .  _ He stared down at his own cock and sighed. Precum glistened with whatever minimal light source was available. His cock stood proudly, throbbing a deep red due to a lack of attention it received. His hands reached down and immediately a raspy moan escaped his lips when he circled his thumb just underneath the tip of his cock. At this point he didn't care if the killer was watching him. He desperately needed to cum. 

The killer returned with a small bottle of some sort of substance. He watched with predatory eyes as the survivor stroked his cock desperately for release. A release that he wasn't going to be granted. Not yet, at least. Caleb climbed onto the bed, positioning himself in between his legs. Clearly the survivor didn't care if he watched, which was perfect for what he was about to do. He kept his eyes strictly on his face. Taking immense pride in how his face was a sickly sweet concoction of cum, tears, and saliva.

He was lost in his own daze, chasing his orgasm that had been denied for what seemed like forever. Picturing himself being fucked by one of his fellow survivors that he cherished. "Fuck - shit", his raspy voice was nearly inaudible with the wet sounds created by him pumping himself.

Caleb coated his fingers generously with the cool oil that's used for his speargun. He placed a hand on the younger man's thigh, digging his ragged nails into his sweaty skin. He watched as his legs slowly spread further apart. "I bet your ass feel just as great as your mouth does Darlin', ain't that right." 

"Wha -", his words were cut off by the sudden intrusion of a finger slowly slipping into his hole. Teasingly sliding it further and further until the killer's knuckles pressed roughly against his ass. He gasped feeling Caleb's finger plunge its way inside him, pressing into his prostate. His body tensed at the sudden intrusion to his hole but relaxed as Caleb started to pump his slick finger in and out. 

A smirk graced his lips as he leaned close to the survivor's ear, his breath and facial hair tickling his skin. "My, my darlin, your tight little ass does feel good 'round my finger." He purred, Caleb's tongue darting out to lick the shell of their ear before biting it. 

The survivor groaned at the attention Caleb was giving him, perhaps his arousal was clouding his judgment. The blowjob should have been the end of it, he should have left while he was at it but the feeling of having his ass toyed with was too intoxicating to say the least. With a hand still wrapped around his cock, he continued to stroke himself. His thumb teasing the tip of his attention-starved cock, smearing his precum over it. He started to buck into his hand, the stimulation from his hand and Caleb's fingers was bringing him close to his release. His muscles started to tense as he felt his orgasm about to hit him until Caleb's hand swatted his hand before grabbing it with an iron grip and stopping his finger in the survivor's ass.

"I ain't finished with you yet, boy. Not until I fuck this sweet ass of yours, darlin."

"Please, pl- please just let - let me cum,  _ please _ ", he chanted it over and over like a prayer. His body trembled, aching for that release that he desperately sought after. He quickly reached out with his other hand but had it roughly pulled away and partnered with his other trapped hand.

Caleb leaned down into his neck, "Don't worry, I'll make sure of tha." He sucked and bit at his neck, leaving dark bruises and teeth marks that trailed further down his neck. His cock throbbed as he felt the survivor's ass clench around his fingers. Teasingly, he hooked his fingers and massaged them against his prostate at an agonizingly slow rhythm. The noises that the survivor made went straight towards his cock. "Ya think you're ready for this cock, boy?", Caleb asked. 

"Please - fuck. Caleb, please fuck me", the survivor rolled his hips in rhythm with Caleb's fingers. 

"How badly do ya want this cock, darlin'", Caleb cooed in his ear, "Tell me how badly you want my cock deep within you. Beg for me like the good whore you are." 

The younger man grew frustrated, angry almost, at all the teasing. He didn't want to beg, he didn't want to do all this extra nonsense just to get fuck - but God, it only made him needier and desperate to get fucked. He turned his head and leaned in, placing lips momentarily on Caleb's. "For the  _ love _ of God, please fuck me. I want your cock so bad Caleb. I just want you, please. I can't - I need to cum. Please just fuck me. . ."

The killer bit at the survivor's lip, holding the soft muscle in between his teeth. The taste of copper spread throughout his pallet as he bit down further on the lip. "Show me how well you can ride this cock, cowboy", he let go of his hands and gave a few more scissoring motions before pulling out his fingers. He plopped himself on his back; greyish-blond hair covered the tattered pillow, "Any day now, darlin'." 

The survivor straddled Caleb's legs, rushing to bury the killer’s cock deep within the walls, but a strong sturdy hand at his chest stopped him, "What?" 

"Do me a favor n' reverse it for me, cowboy", Caleb spun his fingers around until the survivor gave in and did. He could hear the survivor mumble a whole lotta-nothing under their breath. Making him chuckle slightly. "Now don't go thinking I don't wanna see yer face now, handsome. I just want to watch your sweet ass bounce while you ride my cock", Caleb said as he slapped his ass hard

"You're really making me work for this. Your cock better be worth it, old man." The survivor hissed as he moved, facing the wall as he straddled the man underneath him. Placing his hands on Caleb's knees, he positioned himself so the tip of Caleb's cock pressed against his hole. He slowly sank down, gasping as his hole stretched. Another slap was delivered to his ass, leaving the skin of his cheeks red and bruised.

"Hurry up, boy. I ain't gettin' younger over here." 

Not wanting to make Caleb wait, he fully sunk down onto the cock.  _ Holy fuck. . . !  _ Caleb's cock felt amazing, stretching and filling him up better than any of his other survivors could. He started bouncing on the cowboy’s cock, feeling it deep inside his ass as it bashed against his prostate.

"Fuck darlin'," Caleb groaned, his hands gripping onto the survivor's hips. He delivered another harsh slap, then another. The survivor’s skin now nothing but a mere canvas of dark red marks and handprints. "Your ass feels just as amazin' as it looks."

He leaned further forward, clenching onto Caleb's legs as he rode him harder and faster. His cock pressed deep within him, hitting everything perfectly straight on. It wouldn't be long till he came, but there was a feeling that the killer wouldn't allow that so easily. Another hard slap was delivered against his already bruised ass causing him to clench harder around Caleb's cock. "Fuck - god you feel so good", he closed his eyes as he lost himself in the sensation of it all. 

Caleb marveled at the sight in front of him. He watched as his cock disappeared into the survivor's ass over and over again. "I knew you'd be a whore for my cock, darlin'", he slapped his ass over and over agains till his hand stung. Choked sobs spilled out from the younger man as he rode him faster. Caleb grabbed at his hips and slammed him harder down on his cock, "That's right sweet darlin', fucking cry those tears for me."

"I - I'm so close", the survivor cried out. His muscles wearing out from the exhaustion from riding Caleb's cock. 

Caleb groaned out, hips sputtering as his second orgasm began to close in. "I'm going to cum so deep in you, darlin'." 

"Please cum inside me, please. . . Caleb", he begged on his own accord. "I want it, I need it. " He pumped his cock at the same brutal pace as the cock that fucked him deep

"Then fucking take it, whore." Caleb said with a snarl. Gritting his teeth, Caleb shoved the younger man down onto his cock as he came with a snarl. 

Cum filled the survivor's ass, filling his abused hole to the brim as he cried out the killer’s name. He stroked himself a couple of more times until his orgasm finally hit him, making his whole body shudder in delight as ropes of cum covered Caleb's legs and bed. His body went limp immediately when he came, body reaching its limit from their activities as he panted heavily. 

  
  


Caleb sat back while his cock emptied all it's cum inside his little fucktoy. Licking his dry lips admiring his handy work on the other man's ass. Moving his hand to stroke the deep, bloody looking bruises that made the younger man shake in pain. A smirk graced his lips as he moved the survivor off his cock, watching them writhe as he left their ass. Cum started drizzling out but Caleb quickly scooped it up with his finger and shoved it back in making the other man almost cry in pain and pleasure. 

"Now, now darlin'. I went through all the trouble to fill this sweet little ass. Don't be letting any of it drop out now." Caleb cackled, leaning over to press a wet kiss to his back.

The survivor, too dazed and exhausted to retort back, rolled his eyes but obeyed nonetheless. Getting up, they clenched their ass to keep his cum in as they put their clothes on that clung to the sweat covering their body. They heard shuffling behind them and peaked behind them to see Caleb lighting a cigarette. Still naked like the day he was born. Sitting back on the beaten bed, the cigarette between his fingers as he took a drag then blew out a puff of smoke.

"Too bad I can't keep ya. I'd fuck this slutty ass of yours every night darlin." Caleb stared at him with still hungry eyes. "Go on get now boy, the hatch is open."

The survivor quickly bolted for the door. As he hurried out he heard Caleb shout.

"You better come back soon, darlin."

It was gonna be hard explaining to the other survivors why there was cum dripping from his pants when he gets back.


End file.
